


Howlin' For You

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Beta to Alpha Kara Danvers, Cause Lena is like 15, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Good Alpha Pack, Heavy Angst, Huntress Lena Luthor, Imprinting, Kalex for the slightest bit, Kara practically gets sexually impulsive, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Kara Danvers, XD, only when she slips into that mating phase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Kara Zor-El is taken in by the Danvers family, she has a difficult time settling in and Just when Kara thinks things can't get any worse or complicated, a certain Captivating Heiress enters her life, But that's not all, This heiress intentionally hides a family secret, One that could very well Lead them both down a very similar path of Hunter and Hunted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos.

It was snowing hard, and heavy.

She ran through the blizzard aimlessly, panting heavily as her eyes looked over the covered snowy terrain. 

Alone, barefoot, only clad in her underwear.

The snow fell around her, blanketing everything in sight, adding over the white snow that already lay covering the landscape like a blanket.

The air, cold and harsh, burned her skin, her tears had frozen over her ash dirty cheeks, she ran, and ran, hard, non-stop.

faintly, in the distance behind her, she swears she could still hear the crackling of fire.

the sickening sound of a single gunshot goes off in the distance, and her eyes screw shut as she blindly continues to run, she enters the woods with intentions of hiding, of surviving the ill fate her family could not.

Her heart thumps wildly in her chest as, her hair is picked up by the wind. 

the wind howls, it’s loud, and suddenly it’s all she could hear, along with the sound of her feet making contact with the snow, the sound is an echoing crunch.

everything echoes in her ears.

her uneven breaths producing small white puffs of visible oxygen.

She finally opens her teary eyes, each tear freezing as they fall, rolling down her cheeks, only to freeze half way.

She starts to slow down, Legs burning, her chest heaving, her pacing reducing to a walk, then ends with her stumbling by a frozen river, the river is glazed over with still ice, small branches sticking out, she stays kneeling, her eyes, clear and blue looking to the distance.

she sees it.

she sees them.

a pack of wolves.

just on the other side of the river.

They all sit, as if waiting for her to cross, they’re almost expecting her to.

Her breath continues to produce the white puffs, the snow around her sinking as her body heat proves hot.

The wolves stare at her with their golden eyes.

She’s afraid of them, she can’t explain it.

The fear is almost deafening.

it fills her, it fills the hole that was just made inside her.

it fills the spot that was made hollow by what had just taken place.

she nods at the wolves, she begins to cry, she averts her gaze and looks up to cold white sky, snowflakes falling without signs of stopping.

It’s the only thing that she feels, is keeping her company.

It’s everywhere.

and it’s covering her, almost burying her.

The sound of snow crunching across from her echoes, it bounces off the snow covered trees, and it fills the woods, she knows what it is, she knows they’re upset with her.

She’s rejecting them.

She closes her eyes and sits, waiting to be covered by the snow.

and it goes the way she wants, even with the feelings of those golden eyes burning into her figure.

her waist down is already blanketed with the coldness.

It’s pure, it’s white, and It’s all She could have at the moment.

It’s Purity.

It’s dreadful, but It’s beautiful.

It contrasts greatly the current state of her body, which is covered with harsh black ash, blood and mud.

**_Hoooooowwl!_ **

It’s the last thing she hears before she closes her eyes.

she surrenders to this blanket of Cold Purity.

Somehow, she feels warmth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Spectre P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Starts school and Meets Lena for the first time; She almost Loses control of her anger after Rick continues to relentlessly Bother Lena.

 

“Kara! Time to get up.”, a knock came at the door and a figure entered.

Blue eyes fluttered open. “Mmm”.

“C’mon, Kara, it’s the first day of school.”

the teen that was laying bed sighed, she ran a hand through her hair and turned over in the bed, she sat up and turned her body, slipping out of the sheets, “I’ll be down”.

The brunette that was standing by the door nodded, she gave the blonde haired teen a small smile. “Alright”, she said, then exited the room, closing the door.

The blonde haired teen sucked in a breath, she was definitely not in the mood to go to school, but she had no choice really.

With great reluctance, she got out of bed and entered the bathroom to get ready for her first day of her second year in high school.

* * *

 

“Last year of high school, Have you started thinking about what college you’ll be applying for?”, an older woman asked the brunette.

“I know, Gosh, and yeah, I’ve given a few campuses a look actually.”

The older blonde smiled widely, happy that her daughter was almost out of high school.

the brunette turned to the younger blonde, that silently sat at the table. “You know the classes you’ll be going to right?”, She asked the teen.

The teen silently nodded as she rose a fork with bacon to her lips, parting them to allow the bacon access to her mouth.

The older blonde glanced at the younger teen. “Will you be coming home with Alex today?”

the blonde nodded her head. “I’ll be home after dinner.”, was her only reply. She sat her fork onto her plate and walked to the sink, she put the used plate and fork into the sink and turned to go.

The older woman seemed to sadden at the short sentence answers. “Okay..Be safe.”, she says.

The Brunette merely furrows her eyebrows, she frowns.

Kara gets her backpack and leaves the house, she walks towards a trail that leads to the woods, and she makes her way to school, she’s aware that this is an long alternate route, but she’s fully capable of running if it gets too late.

This she knows.

She takes in a deep breath of the wilderness, she feels at ease once she finds herself walking the trail for a few minutes.

She knows that they try to help her.

They try to understand her.

but they can’t.

If anything, Only the Male Danvers understood what it was like, he had made her feel somewhat much more at ease with being different.

But due to mysterious circumstances, he disappeared suddenly, and was said to be dead.

This happening just a year after he and his family, the Danvers, took her in.

She remembered the day as clear as day, Clark Kent, her Alpha Cousin and a Huntress by the Name of Lois Lane, came to the Danvers’s home and told Eliza of what had happened to Jeremiah.

The story was That, Jeremiah was bitten by a rogue Omega werewolf, and he had died due to complications from the bite, and when Eliza asked about the body, Lois, the huntress, explained that a forest fire had ultimately made it impossible to get the body.

The Danvers suffered a harsh blew emotionally, Till this day The sadness from Alex and Eliza was clearly seen.

Kara sighed softly as she looked around, enjoying the silence.

Sometimes she wished that she never ran away, that she just stood by her mother’s side instead of heeding her plea to run. She remembers it all too clearly, and the emotional pain it brings is great, she wonders how Clark was able to live with it, she wonders how he’s doing sometimes.

The Older male had been taken in by another family, the Kents, and he was able to cope.

She however, still struggled, she had been there, she saw it all go down, she endured it head on. Her cousin on the other hand had been away, he had been away on some internship in some city, and he had no idea what had taken place.

Kara stills for a moment, she stands there, in the middle of the woods, she kicks a foot at the ground lightly.

She remembers being discovered by a hunter, fear ran through her veins colder than the snow that had buried her body.

She remembered screwing her eyes shut, prepared to die, prepared to feel the pain of silver.

but it never came.

She instead felt the warmth of a jacket being thrown over her body, she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her out of the snow.

She isn’t sure if it was real, she remembers seeing the man before, she knows that he was a hunter, he and Clark had associated on more than one occasion, usually only when the man needed information on certain rogue human killing werewolves.

But it’s all too real when he started to carry her, he looks distraught, he looks teary eyed, and as he begins to carry her to the black truck, he speaks and apologize profusely.

“ _I am so sorry_ ”, his voice is shaky.

Kara doesn’t know what to say.

“ _Clark, I’ll call him, You can stay with me and my family until we find a solution for all of this. I’m so sorry_ ”

Blue eyes begin to blur with what she knows is tears, she releases a shaky sigh, and she reaches up and pushes her glasses up, she rubs her eyes to rub the oncoming tears away.

Glasses, it was something he had given to her once she started living with them, She didn't need them of course, but it was a precaution Jeremiah took to prevent people from noticing Kara’s different eyes.

it wasn’t very noticeable, it’d only become apparent when a picture was taken of her or when it was night time.

Kara’s eyes would shine and reflect any light back, which meant that if a photo was taken of her, it wouldn’t come out right.

And so Jeremiah took to getting his hands on these special glass to help Kara blend in a bit more.

Clark even had a pair himself.

now it wasn’t to say that every werewolf had a pair, because not all did, so far, Kara only knew of herself and Clark that bothered to blend in.

As the blonde was in thought, the sound of leaves being crushed under the weight of a foot made it to Kara’s ear, and her eyes took on a golden glow, she felt her teeth itching, she knew her canines were coming in, she slowly turned around, and quickly relaxed when she saw who it was.

“Kara, it’s me.”, the brunette said cautiously approaching her.

Kara sighed and her eyes reverted back to it’s normal clear sapphire blue. “Alex, you know coming from behind freaks me out.”, the blonde was tense.

Alex’s eyes darted to Kara’s hands, “Sorry. Claws”, the brunette pointed to the blonde’s right hand.

Kara hummed and looked at the hand, indeed her claws had come in, she licked her lips and relaxed, and her claws changed back to her normal human hands.

a moment of silence came upon them.

but it was short, Alex approached the teen and reached out, placing a hand over the blonde’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”, She asked softly.

Kara nodded, she sighed, “Yeah, just...a little edgy is all.”, she said.

The brunette nodded, “The full moon’s next friday”, the older Danvers said.

Kara nodded, “I know.”, She turned away.

She hated it.

She hated was she was, she didn’t ask for it, she didn’t want this.

People said the bite was a gift.

But to her, it was a curse that she’d have to deal with for the rest of life.

whether it was a long life or a short one, she had no idea. She’d always be at risk, she had to hide for the rest of her life.

“We’ll get through this together, like always.”, Alex says softly.

Kara nods again.

It’s a curse.

* * *

 

“Kara!”, A male runs up to the blonde as soon as she reaches her locker.

“Hey, Winn.”, Kara greets a bit tired.

He smiles wide, “Ready for Physics first period?”, he speaks a bit sarcastically.

Kara smiles and rolls her eyes, “Seriously, who wants to take that class first thing in the morning?”

Winn shrugs, “Nerds?”

Kara chuckles softly as she opens her locker and puts her backpack in, she takes a 5 subject notebook, pen and a pencil, she then shuts her locker and locks it.

“Ready?”, Kara says.

Winn gives the teen a thumbs up, “Let’s go to hell”.

Kara chuckles again, she turns and Winn follows, together they walk to their first class, both a bit giddy, but calm enough to enter the room once they reached it, they’re a little early so they expect no one.

it seemed empty, but as Kara was walking to her usual back corner seat, she found a certain ravenette already sitting there.

Winn peeks passed Kara’s shoulder.

Kara stops in her tracks for a moment.

The ravenette hums and looks up, her emerald eyes lock with sapphire.

Winn clicks his tongue

Kara sucks in a breath, “damn”, she mutters under it, she breaks the gaze and continues to walk towards the seat, she could feel emerald eyes looking at her.

Winn follows the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

“Not gonna fight for your seat?”, he says as he notices Kara take the seat next to the Ravenette, a few feet was in between them. Winn took the seat next to Kara, the three had the back seats.

“No, I really don’t feel like it.”, Kara mutters in a whisper.

Winn scoffs, “Alrighty then.”

And just like that Silence engulfs the room.

Kara wastes no time in taking her cellphone out, and Winn does the same.

The other girl seems to finally take her eyes off of the blonde, she looks back to her bag which was in her lap.

“Oh-ho! Kar, There’s a party next friday, already!”, Winn says suddenly, he fist pumps the air above him, “We’re totally going! Lucy just invited me and you, and we’re going.”

Kara hums as she turns to the male, “Already? Gosh, it hasn’t even been the end of the first day of this school year and a party’s already been planned out and set.”

Winn grins, “This is gonna be great, I already can’t wait!”

The blue eyed teen smiles softly, she knows how excited Winn gets when it comes to high school parties.

the last time they went to one, She had to half carry the all too-drunk-to-run boy out of the party when cops raided the place, some snitch revealed that underage drinking and smoking was involved, and well…

“I’m not carrying you out if the party gets raided by cops again, you were way too drunk”, Kara shook her head at the memory.

Winn scoffed, “They spiked the punch bowl, how was I supposed to know!”, he laughed a bit sheepishly.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“Psh, Alex got dead drunk though, remember, You had to come back with Clark and sneak her body out.”

Kara cringed, she remembered, and she remembered the lecture they all got from Eliza, And by all, It meant Winn, and Clark as well.

Clark had no idea why he was scolded, he wasn’t even at the high school party, he was in town and came to visit Kara at the Danvers’s home, but when he saw Kara dragging an unconscious Winn, He questioned her, and Kara spilled the beans quickly, telling him that she had to go back and see if Alex got out.

and well, he ended up going with her.

Eliza wasn’t aware of anything until she came home early from a business trip and found Kara carrying a very, very intoxicated Alex over her shoulder, Clark was carrying his friend, James, whom he certainly didn’t expect would be there.

Considering that he was usually such a good kid...Times change, Clark thought.

it was very questionable.

“Well, I won’t be coming back for anyone's body this time. Eliza nearly had all our heads”, she sighed.

Winn pouted, “But we’re amigos-”

“I’ll bail you out”, Kara chuckled.

Winn gasped, “Noooo, it’s be on my record.”

As the two teens chatted, the black haired girl sat quietly, no doubt listening to the two talk about the happenings of last school year.

It sounded like fun.

her type of fun.

But it wasn't like she could say or chime in, she didn’t know the teens.

So she’d keep quiet.

as a few more minutes passed, students finally began to pour in, they all came in and took their seats, seats that they’d be in for the rest of the semester, it was wise to chose wisely.

And finally class was underway.

The bell rang, signalling that the end of first period has come, and it was very relieving, considering that the teacher already had them do a pop quiz.

Kara grabbed her things and was about to go, when she noticed something, or rather heard something.

“You’re Luthor, huh?”, a male voice said.

Kara and Winn began to head out, but even as they’re leaving Kara’s sensitive hearing picks up the conversation.

“I am, what’s it to you?”, the Luthor girl replied in a rather snappy.

Which the boy didn’t seem to take too well. “Woah, chill out, no need to get bitchy. I was just gonna ask you if maybe you wanted to sit me and my buds at lunch, I mean, you’re all alone in a new school, no friends and all.”

the Luthor scoffs, “Um, No thank you”, her tone is still snappy, she grabs her things and begins to turn to leave the room, the tall male clearly not taking no for an answer follows her.

Kara chews on her bottom lip lightly, she stops in her tracks and leans against the set of lockers just outside of the classroom, “Go on ahead, Winn, I’ll catch up”, she gives Winn her notebook and Pencils. “Put it at the seat next to yours so we can sit together again.”

Winn merely nods, not questioning and he turns and goes.

Kara sighs, still mentally debating what she was about to do.

“Oh c’mon, you’re a totally cutie, but you’re really snappy, You’ll have a hard time making friends with that attitude”, the boy says.

“Listen, leave me alone”, the Ravenette says through gritted teeth, she reaches the door and begins to step out.

The boy huffs slightly, reaching out, almost about to grab her delicate wrist, but as he was about to, a blonde haired girl stepped in his way.

“Hey, I was waiting for you”, Kara starts off, she’s facing away from the boy, her eyes meet a shocked gaze, but quickly the ravenette plays along.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting”, The girl says with a slightly blush, her hand being held by the blonde’s own warm one.

Kara smiles sheepishly. But even with Kara’s presence, the boy remained and it urked Kara, she turned to find the boy giving them a glare.

“Can I help you?”, Kara says with a snap.

The boy snarls lightly, “whatever”, he says and he begins to walk off.

Kara waits till the boy is at least by the other end of the hallway until she speaks again, she turns to the ravenette, “You okay?”

The Luthor nods, she smiles thankfully, “How’d you know I was in trouble?”, she says, she then begins to walk, she leads Kara along since their hand is still in the others.

Kara shrugs, “Just figured since it was him, Ricks an asshole to a lot of people”, she sighs.

both girls not noticing the looks being tossed their way, some begin to talk, but it wasn’t of their concern.

“I see, well he was most certainly being an asshole to me, so I am grateful you stepped in”, the shorter girl give Kara a soft glance.

Kara smiles, “No problem, uh, my name's Kara by the way.”

The ravenette bites her lips softly for a moment and replies, “Lena, Lena Luthor”, the emerald eyed teen says, introducing herself properly.

Kara’s smile is slightly sheepish, it cute and dorky, and it’s just something Lena immediately takes interest in, or rather, The smile is one of the reasons why She starts to find the blonde rather interesting.

“Um, My stop’s here”, Lena giggles in a girlish manner, she stops walking by a set of lockers that were outside her AP math class, she looks down to her hand that was holding Kara’s own, and impishly looks back up to Meet Kara’s panicked embarrassed look.

“Oh my gosh, sorry”, Kara pulls away, her cheeks are red, even the tips of her ears begins to burn.

Lena merely give Kara a seductive smirk, “Least you can do is take a girl out for dinner first”, she jokes, but the joke comes out soft and very flirtatious. Her gaze is tender but also cunning, emerald eyes hold a piercing gaze.

Kara’s lips part, but words fail to come out, her cheeks still a bright red. “U-Uh Um…”, she swallowed thickly, she felt the unusually sensation of her palms beginning to sweat, she felt her body heat raise.

She was at a loss.

Lena Knew the affect she was having on the blonde, and it only made me more confident, she kept her seductive smirk, for a moment she took her bottom lip in between her pearly white teeth, “Thanks again, I’ll be seeing you around, Kara”, the Ravenette winked and and turned her body, she entered the classroom, leaving a stunned blonde standing just outside.

Kara felt her heart racing in her chest, but she snapped out of it, the blush still decorating her cheeks, she began to step back and she spun on her heel to go back the other way, and as she did, she bumped into another ravenette.

“Woah, Lil’ Danvers. You shagging her? and on the first day of school? God, you sure moved fast.”, Came a snarky remark.

Kara stepped back, taking in the sight of the figure, “M-Maggie! Uh No! Uh We just met today...Uh She- I Uh”

a Shit eating grin began to form on her lips, her face practically cracking, “Whew, Is it me, or is it Gay-”

“Kara?”, Came another voice.

Kara practically jumped and snapped her head in the direction of a brunette walking her way.

‘Seniors?’, Kara thought for a moment.

“U-Uh Alex!”, Kara swallowed thickly, her lips parted again to speak, but just as she almost did, the bell rang, signalling that she had two minutes to get to class or she’ll be late. “Crap!”, she yelped and ran off passed Maggie.

Maggie remained grinning.

Alex gave her a suspicious look, “What was Kara doing here?”, she shot Maggie a glare.

Maggie shrugged, “Don’t know, but Maybe if you ask that girl inside, we might find out.”

Alex hummed, “Girl?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, She was totally eye fucking your sister, she was like, totally flirting with her and everything.”, The girl snickered. “You’re sister was like, totally falling for it, Is she gay? Cause If she wasn’t before, she is now”

Alex rose her eyebrows, “Flirting? Eye fucking?”, her eyes suddenly narrowed, she knew Kara attracted many people, even Girls, it wasn't news to her, but to hear that a girl was able to get to Kara...it was a bit surprising and concerning, “Show me”

Maggie nodded, “Right this way, Meaner Danvers.”

“Shut up”

* * *

 

Alex Spends the next period glaring and eyeing the Ravenette up, the ravenette she comes to find is, Lena Luthor.

and Alex never thought she’d feel so shook, she knows This Lena girl is of high status in society, her family is rich, wealthy, and they get away with all kinds of things.

Scandals revolving around the male Luthor, Lex, sure were interesting.

Alex can’t help but feel the need to talk to Kara about this Lena girl.

“You gonna kill her? Cause if you do, I want nothing to do with it.”, Maggie whispers from behind Alex.

Alex turns in her seat slightly, she shoots the Teen a glare, “Shut your mouth Sawyer.”

Maggie gives the brunette her signature grin, the very grin that brings out her dimples, “Just sayin’.”

they come to find out that Lena is in the same grade a Kara, she’s merely in a senior class due to advanced placement. Which in all honesty, doesn’t surprise Alex and Maggie, they know the Luthors are intelligent as well as filthy rich.

They partly expect Lena to be stuck up and bitchy, but she isn’t, she’s reserved and she focuses on her work.

Another thought crosses their minds.

What was a Wealthy Girl like Lena doing here, in a public school?

Surely there were many private schools that would have loved to take a teenager as Smart and Wealthy as Lena.

“Alright class, that’s about everything for today, You have till wednesday to hand in the assignment, front and back on both pages.”, the male teacher spoke in a bored tone as he gave the wall clock a glance.

Many students began to murmur, considering that the teacher pretty much ended things five minutes before the bell.

Lena sighs softly as she started to organize her things to be ready to go as soon as the bell rang. She sat quietly like always and just turned to stare out the window as she was done organizing her things.

“Hey”, came a voice.

Lena hummed and turned to find a certain grinning teen sitting next to her.

“Hey?”, Lena says with a raised eyebrow.

“Name’s Maggie”, Maggie says, her grin still in place, “So, Never seen you before, just transferred?”

Lena nods, “Yeah”, she gives a one worded answer.

Maggie hums, “I see, so, you gonna go to that Senior party next friday?”

Lena raises an eyebrow, “Uh...no, I’m not a senior, I’m a Junior”, The Luthor answers.

Maggie seems intrigued by this and hums again, “Really? A Junior in a senior class?”

Lema shrugs, “Advanced placement, simple, Ms. Sawyer”

The ravenette seems taken aback, “You know me?”, she questions as she wears a look of confusion.

Lena nods, “Not really, but It’s no secret how liked you are among the...female student body, Captain.”

Maggie’s grin returns to her face, “That’s me..Wow, girls already talking about me and It’s only the first day of school, Gosh.”

the Luthor shrugs, she then turns away to face forwards, her eyes look to find the clock almost display the time to when the bell will ring.

“So...You and Danvers? You two shagging?”

“What!?”, Lena’s voice suddenly cracks as she turns to Maggie, the entire classroom falls quiet.

and Lena looks around to find all eyes on her.

Maggie grins like a wolf, “Woah there, Luthor, pretty suspicious there. You Could have just said yes. Gosh, Kara’s sure upped her game, catching a prize like yourself and all”

Lena’s face reddens.

“She’s dating the Junior Danvers!?”, a boy practically shouted.

and thus, the class erupted into fits of scoffs, gossip, a shout and threat from Alex and a few dirty and confused looks, all directed to the Luthor.

Lena nearly cussed Maggie out for starting something that what would no doubt come back to bite her in the ass. “No!”, Lena yells instead of cursing at Maggie.

Everyone seems slightly skeptical at Lena’s refusal.

“It’s because She’s rich!”, a girl shouts, a girl better known as Veronica.

“Who would have thought, Kara Danvers, the gold digger”, another girl chimed in, she snickered darkly as some people gasped.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Siobhan”, Alex jerked up from her seat, “Before I break your jaw.”

“Sit the fuck down, Alexandra”, Veronica snickers as she says Alex’s full name.

Lena glares at the two girl, just great, it’s only second period of the first day at a new school and she already has trouble on her hands, not that she couldn’t handle it, she just rather keep to herself. “How about you shut the fuck up, Veronica.”, Lena says before thinking, her gaze is cold and hard.

everyone ‘oh’s’ and gasps, some chuckle and snort.

Veronica stops snickering and turns her attention to the Luthor.

“Quit adding on to things that aren’t true, god, you’re still such a pain in the ass, and you’ve yet to outgrow those petty gossiping habits of yours”, the ravenette scoffs, “And You, cinnabon, How about you go say that to Kara’s face? Calling her a gold digger because she’s got more game than you, is just sad, Clearly you're jealous that she gets the better things.”

The room erupts into chortles and snaps of fingers and small claps.

Alex is stumped and Maggie has her eyebrows raised.

“Cinnabon”, a boy snickers at what Lena called Siobhan.

Siobhan on the other hand is furious, “It’s Siobhan, Bitch.”, The girl give Lena her full attention.

Lena hums, she seems cool and collected, “Siobhan Bitch, seems to sound like a suitable last name for you…”

Some students laugh out.

Maggie chuckles, “Oh shit, she turned that around real quick.”

“Fuck off Dyke”, Siobhan growls out.

“Fuck off, Cinnabon!”, Maggie jumps in, “And you know what, 30 bucks says you won’t say what you said about Junior Danvers, to her face, cause you’re a scared little bitch.”

the class began to egg the situation on, instigating.

Alex had a bad feeling about this. “Even if she did, I’d kick her ass before she got to my sister”

Lena quickly turned to Alex with shock.

“Whatever, fuck all of you”, Siobhan stood up and gathered her things.

“Bye Cinnabon”, a boy yelled out from the back.

the class erupted into laughter.

“URGH!”, Siobhan growled and spun around to leave the class.

and just as she walked out the door the bell rang and everyone got up.

“Nice one Luthor”, a few say to Lena.

Lena sighs and turns to Maggie, “What the fuck? You fucking made me start problems”, the Luthor glared heavily at the Sawyer.

Maggie shrugged, “They’re bitches, You act like they'll come back to beat you up.”, The teen speaks coolly, she turns to see Alex coming towards her with a scowl, “Uh-Oh”

Lena takes a breath and sees what made Maggie say that, “Senior Danvers”, She whispers.

“Yeah, she’s just as hot as Junior Danvers to be honest”, Maggie says she the quiets down when Alex is in earshot.

“What the fuck? If they start a fight with Kara, Kara is going to snap them in half!”, Alex punched Maggie’s arm. Clearly concerned for the girl’s sake rather than Kara’s own.

Maggie shrugged and rubbed her arm, “Chill, If anything I got her back, Danvers.”

Alex glared at the Sawyer teen, honestly, sometimes she just hated her for being so...stupid. “You’re such an idiot”n the teen groans in frustration and turns around to walk out of the classroom to get to her next class.

Maggie sighs softly, her smile and confident stance just melts off once Alex is gone, “You know, between you and me, She’s like, the only girl that doesn't dig me, either as a friend or...well you know”, Maggie turns to Lena with a more serious expression.

Lena sighs, “Well, Make it two girls, You fucked me over, and I hold grudges…”, the Luthor then turned away from the Sawyer and began to take her leave.

Maggie clicked her tongue, “Why do Hot girls I actually want, not want me?”, She says to no one in particular, she then walks back to her desk and gets her things, she then leave, slipping past some students that were now entering the classroom.

‘Fuck’

* * *

 

Kara yawns as she exits her history class, she huffs slightly, she’s passes some students as she rounds the corner to get to her art class, which was honestly her favorite subject besides gym.

“Hey! Junior Danvers!”, a masculine voice comes up from behind Kara.

The blonde rolls her eyes as she suspects the owner of the voice to beg her to go out with him on a date.

“What?”, Kara says slightly aggressively.

The male smiles lightly, “I get it now, Dude, Why you wouldn’t go out with me or any of the other guys, and we all understand”, he says.

Kara raises and eyebrow and turns to the male to give him her full attention.

“Well some of us do. Some dudes are a little butthurt, but that’s them. But anyways, Geez, Nice job hooking up with that newly transferred Girl! Props to you, she’s hella hot.”, the boy gives Kara a goofy smile.

Kara’s face washes over with an expression of sheer shock and mortification. “What?! What are you talking about!”

The boy chuckles, “It’s okay, Kara, no need to hide it anymore, you can be out there now, plus, I kinda envy you, you got a line of girls waitin’ on you”

Kara’s jaw drops, “Who- I mean...Uh Who did you hear I was...seeing?”

“The Luthor chick, some girls kinda started a fight with her...but Luthor was able to hold her own against them, Alex was just about ready to punch their lights out too.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s okay though, It’s okay to be gay”, the boy says.

Kara groans, ‘fuck’

* * *

 

Lena sighs as she sits at a bench, she has a small stack of plain white paper in front of her, the stack is at every bench apparently.

“Art is a way of Life”, comes the voice of the teacher.

Lena nearly rolls her eyes, ‘Science is’, she mentally says.

Lena doesn’t have to look around to know that people are staring at her.

She had no clue that a rumor with the blonde haired Hottie would spread this fast, and it’s only the beginning of third period.

as Lena is stuck in thought, a seat next to her is pulled out.

“Yo, Got this class too?”, Comes that annoyingly familiar voice, Lena feels her skin crawl.

Lema turns to find Rick smiling at her.

She cringes, “It’s a graduation requirement.”, she says with a small annoyed snap.

Rick rolls his eyes, “C’mon, alright. I’ll apologize for being a dick, I really am sorry.”

Lena sighs softly, “Okay.”, she says.

Rick becomes slight frustrated, “Oh c’mon, Cutie.”, he reaches out and touches Lena’s knee, to which Lena turns to look at him with sheer shock and confusion.

“what the fuck?”, she says softly.

Rick smiles creepily, “You know, Lesbians are gay because they haven’t felt the D...I can fix you-”

“Fuck off”, Lena whispers harshly, “Get the fuck away from me, stay the fuck away from me”, her voice is low as to not call any attention to herself and Rick.

Rick grins, “My dick is all you need”, His hand begins to travel up Lena’s leg.

Lena frowns heavily, her fists clenching, she was so going to file a sexual harassment with the school against this dickhead.

“Get-”, just as Lena was going to tell the guy off, he was suddenly yanked from his seat and to the floor hard, so hard that his body slid to the next table, all the students stood up from their seats.

“What the fuck are you doing”, Comes a dangerously low voice.

Lena gets out of her seat as she sees the back of the blonde she’s supposedly dating.

Ricks huffs and gets to his feet, he’s all puffed up and furious, he gets in Kara’s face, “What the fuck are you doing!”, He says in Kara’s face.

Kara’s nostrils flared and her chest puffs up, she growls, and meets the male’s eyes, she stares him down effectively.

Rick is surprised that Kara isn’t intimidated by him.

“Hey! What’s going on here!”, the teacher yells out.

Rick’s nose nearly touches Kara before Kara suddenly shoves him back and into the table, “Fucking pervert”, Kara says out loud. “Keep your fucking hands to yourself before I break them-”, Suddenly Kara turns away and grits her teeth.

Lena sees this, the action doesn’t go unnoticed to her.

The teacher looks disgusted, “Rick! To the principal's Office!”

“Fucking Dyke-”, Rick growls and he lunges at the Blonde, fist rising and then he thrusts his fist to the blonde, students gasp and the teacher yells out.

Lena flinched, thinking that Kara would get hit because of her.

but Kara doesn’t get hit.

Kara, without looking up, catches the boy’s fist in her hand, her nostrils still flared, she effortlessly twists the male’s fist and then shoves him back again, this time, harder.

Rick lands on the table this time.

The teacher gasps.

Kara is still keeping her gaze downwards, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. she’s breathing slightly heavily. She takes a step towards the furious boy, but suddenly changes her mind and she spins on her heel and quickly shoves her way out of the classroom, she leaves her back pack laying on the floor of the silent classroom.

Lena’s eyes don’t leave Kara’s back until Kara is gone.

“Holy shit”, a student says.

“The rumors were true”, another speaks.

and the students all begin to murmur amongst themselves.

The teacher turns to the phone that was on the wall and calls the main office, clearly to inform them of the altercation.

Lena sighs heavily, she sees Rick roll off the table and feels utter relief, but also worry flood in.

Kara.

Something wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any typos.


	3. Spectre P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins to Lean on Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos

She pants heavily, she doesn’t know how long she can contain it, she can feel herself slipping.

Small low growls rumble in her chest, she feels her canines come in, and she becomes more and more concerned, she sees a few students wandering the halls so she ends up slipping into a stairwell, she ends up walking down and walks to the double doors that lead her to the first floor.

She doesn’t know why, why she comes here, but she just does, it’s like her body is on autopilot and she’s just sitting back. 

She could feel her senses heighten greatly, she could see, hear and smell everything suddenly.

A more animalistic growl escapes her lips as she balls her fists up, she just wants to get to an exit and leave the school.

and she almost did.

“Kara?”.

Kara for some reasons stops, she remains in place, her chest still rumbling with those small low deep growls, she could feel her claws cutting into the skin of her hand, she faintly hears the dripping of blood.

“Shit, Kara”, the teen huffs out in fear and runs to where the blonde is standing.

Kara doesn’t have to turn around, she could smell that familiar scent flood her nose, she suddenly feels herself relaxing.

“Kara, Kara, calm down, relax”, Alex gets to Kara and begins to drag her into a girl's bathroom, she locks the door as soon as she and Kara are inside.

Kara suddenly turns to face Alex directly, and growls, her hands no longer balled up and her claws on display, her hands bloody from her claws cutting into her skin.

Alex feels slight fear bubble inside of her, but she trusts herself to trust Kara not to bite her or claw her to death, “Kara, Relax, Calm down, Take a breath, a nice deep breath.”

Kara’s golden eyes meets Alex’s brown eyes, she flashes her sharp canines at Alex as if warning her.

Alex sighs softly, she slowly approaches Kara, “Kara, Sweetie, It’s me, Alex, I only want to help you.”

Kara’s inner self is grasped by the surface Kara, and she successfully begins to relax, her breathing begins to regulate, “Fuck…”, Kara says through sharp canines.

Alex sighs in relief, and she finishes approaching Kara, she wraps her arms around the blonde and hugs her. “Relax, Just chill out”, the brunette speaks softly.

The blonde closes her eyes, she lets her arms hang by her sides, too afraid to hurt Alex accidently to hug back, she allows for her body to be held by the soft human.

The brunette frowned with concern, “What happened?”, is the question Alex says.

“Rick...He…”, Kara began to feel anger coming on again.

Alex felt the blonde tense, but she refused to let Kara go, “Hey, Hey, Relax”, the older Danvers pulled away but still had her arms over the blonde's tense shoulders

Brown eyes met those vibrant glowing golden eyes.

Which Kara didn’t seem comfortable with Alex seeing, the blonde turned away in shame.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Kara, you know that.”, Alex says softly, she ends up bringing a hand to the side of Kara’s face, she makes The blonde look at her, “It’s okay, you’re doing great right now, I’m so proud of you.”

The younger Danvers releases a heavy breath, she nods slowly, and with some hesitation, Kara brings her hands up to Alex’s hips. She keeps them there for a moment before just wrapping her arms around the brunette. “I almost...I nearly beat him up”

Alex is slightly taken aback by Kara’s physical contact. “Why? What did he do?”, Alex says softly, she and Kara both begin to lean into each other, Alex brings her arms back to being passed Kara’s shoulder and around her neck.

“He...He was harassing My friend...she was getting uncomfortable, she told him to back off but he didn’t listen.”, Kara's claws had returned to her human finger nails, her teeth also became normal.

But her eyes still remained the same.

“I see. God, Kara, Next time you get like this, you have to come to me, text me, call me, I don’t care. But please, Just come to me.”, Alex released a heavy breath.

The Blonde sucked in a deep breath and nodded, she felt her heart returning to it’s normal pace.

“Okay.”

Alex closes her eyes, this is the first time she feels Kara is actually leaning onto her, and she feels oddly content.

* * *

“Kara! Hey”

Kara blows a breath and turns to look over her shoulder to find a certain ravenette walking towards her with… “My backpack.”, Kara says softly, her facial expression displayed an amount of sincere gratitude 

“Yeah, You...Left it when you walked out of art”, Lena smiles softly, she slowly raises the bag in her grasp to Kara, “Here”. She hands the bag over.

Kara takes it, she sighs softly as she slings it over a shoulder, “Thanks”, Kara says.

Lena nods, she looks down for a moment, both teens just standing by a set of lockers.

“Uh, well I should get going-”

“Thanks...again”, Lena interrupts Kara.

The blonde pauses and shrugs, “Uh...No problem”

The Luthor licks her lips to moisten them, she meets Kara’s gaze, “Are you...okay?”

Kara nods without hesitation, “I’m fine, you?”

Lena smiles softly, “I’m fine thanks to you.”, she gives the blonde a girly giggle.

Kara feels a blush creeping over her face, she feels warmth at the tip of her ears. “Uh, it was nothing...really, he’s so irritating.”, Kara looks away and looks down to her shoes as she kicks at the floor for a moment, she looks shy and sheepish, a Sight Lena seems to like.

But not as much as she likes to see the angry protective side of the blonde...God, It made Lena squirm slightly, and it’s only been a good four hours since the start of her first day at this school.

“Say, You wanna maybe exchange numbers?”, Lena asks as she takes her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth.

Kara looks up, as if surprised and nods, then stutters out a “Y-Yeah, Uh Sure”, her lips curl into a nervous smile.

Such a cutie. Lena thought as she pulled her phone out and handed it to Kara, “Just put your number in, and I’ll text you.”

The blonde nods as she takes Lena’s phone, “Alrighty”, She begins to punch her number in, she then looks up and hands Lena her phone back, “Done”

The Luthor smiles flirtatiously, “Alright, expect a text from me.”, she winks and then swiftly turns around to go to her next class.

Kara swallows thickly as she feels her nose quickly get familiar with Lena’s scent, and god was it pleasant, “U-Uh-huh”, she manages to get out as the bell signaling the next period goes off.

She smells nice. Kara thinks as she turns around and walks off to get to class, she feels an odd sensation suddenly, and her bag’s strap suddenly tears and it falls to the floor with a thud, not one student stops to check her, but that’s fine by her because as she bends to get her bag, she sees her claws coming in.

* * *

“Kara, Dude! Is it true, you hooked up with some chick?”, Winn rushes to Kara as soone as she enters the classroom

Kara blushes and merely brings a hand up to rub the back of her neck, “Um, No...I...It’s just a rumor”

Winn pouts, “What? Really, Shoot I thought I predicted it first”

Kara scoffs, “Wow”

The boy smirks, “What, just sayin’.”

The blonde rolls her eyes and then proceeds to walk over to a corner desk, she takes her seat and puts her bag on the table, she swallowed thickly and gave her hands a few glances as the class started and progressed, afraid to find her claws out like earlier.

“By the way, What happened to your bag?”, Winn asked as he gave the bag’s torn strap a glance.

Kara sucked in a breath and shrugged

“Uh, It’s...complicated.”

* * *

“But?”, A deep voice speaks

“Clark...Kara could be in danger here. The Pact of Hunters has moved and scattered, they’re actively trying to seek out as many Werewolves as they can.”, a woman with a bow and a few arrows strapped to back spoke.

Clark sighed out heavily as he wiped some blood off his face, his eyes darting over to a few bodies.

“What do we do about Jimmy?”, Clark spoke as his eyes looked past the bodies and landed on a naked male covered in blood that sat at the corner of the room.

“He’s our friend, the least we can do...you can do, Is take him into your pack.”

Clark returns his gaze to the female, “I don’t know...He’s a Beta, and on top of that...he’s killed, he’s taken human life, My pack is made up of Alphas and...Bruce. I’d have to consult with them first...Diana...is very picky when it comes to who we take in.”, the male frowned slightly.

“Clark, please, it’s not his fault, he was bitten just a month ago, he has no control and he was only defending himself.”, the woman argued as she punched Clark’s arm.

Clark sighed again, “Fine...I’ll try and push Diana a bit, Bruce however...You know how he is.”

The woman scowled, “You let that hunter into your pack but refuse to even take me on-”

“Lois please, You know how badly people want to take us down, Bruce is a very skilled Hunter, heck, Bruce is the only human we’ve allowed in, and Hal was very hesitant to let him due to Bruce being a Hunter in the first place, I doubt they’d let another Human and hunter in. And besides, Sam is onto us, if you get caught up with us...you could get hurt.”

Lois sneered and grumbled, “Jerk”, the woman kept a scowl, mostly because her father was somewhere in the mix of things.

She had been trying to enter Clark’s inner circle for a good year now, once she found out Bruce Wayne, secret Hunter, was in the ‘Alpha Pack’, which was very surprising to her, she wanted in as well. But Clark was so protective and kept refusing to allow her in, even though she gained Diana, and a few other Alpha’s trusts, despite her own father being apart of the very big group of people out to kill off the werewolf creatures. Clark who was head of the pack, kept turning her down.

Clark put a hand over Lois’s shoulder, “Please Lois.”, he said softly, “I love you, you know that right?”

Lois began to calm down, “Yes, But maybe you’re a little too protective”

Clark smiled lightly, “What kind of Alpha would I be if I wasn’t protective of my little  _ Luna _ ”, the Man’s facial expression softened.

And Lois dropped the argument, “Whatever, Ya’ big meanie, Now, let’s get Him...”, she gestured to the man sitting naked and bloody in the corner, “and get out of here, No doubt the other hunters’ll be back.”

Clark nodded, “After we get him settled down somewhere…”, his voice trailed off slightly.

But Lois understood, “I’ll go with you, we can go check up with the Danvers and see if they’ve noticed anything out of sorts.”

Clark nodded.

He sighed. 

The Pact of Hunters, a group of people very much Like the group of people Lois and Bruce hailed from.

But a difference was there, a very big one.

Hunters like Lois and Bruce were merely Peacekeepers, While the Hunters that hailed directly or associated with the Pact of hunters, were not. Hunters all had to go by a code, The type of Hunters Lois and Bruce were, had mercy and believed in peace, they only killed a werewolf or supernatural being if they had no choice, while the Pact of hunters, lived by a code of Pro-Human, and Anti-Werewolf, they killed anything that wasn’t human really.

and that was what made them dangerous.

Clark’s eyes took on a glowing red color as he approached a scared Jimmy, he walks to the man, “Jimmy, Relax.”, he says to try and bring comfort to the male.

Lois looks on with sympathy, she feels bad, Jimmy wasn’t always a werewolf, he had been turned unwillingly by some rogue Omega over a month ago while still on summer break, It pained her to see her friend suffer.

Jimmy trembled, “I...I killed them...Clark, I had no choice…”, he stutters out with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Clark stops as he stand over the man and bends down, “Hey...Hey, it’s okay...We’re going to see what we can do okay.”

Jimmy nodded.

While the normal hunters had no rankings, The Pact of Hunters did.

The Pact of Hunters had three Rankings.

Ruby, Sapphire and Bronze. Each had a color along with some form of identifiable pendent necklace. Ruby Ranks were the highest.

The highest and most threatening Families were at the top of the chain and had most control of Big ‘game’ hunts, The last time a big ‘game’ hunt happened, Clark was targeted by someone close to him...Someone he believed was his best friend.

Lex Luthor.

The male was of Ruby Rank. He had befriended Clark with intentions unknown still. Clark felt a genuine friendship with him, he didn’t see the betrayal come until that fateful night in the Luthor Mansion, He was ambushed by a group determined to take him down and kill him, Lex had used wolfsbane to stun him, but due to Clark’s Alpha status, the wolfsbane didn’t exactly render him useless.

Clark managed to escape the death trap, but not without a throw down with Lex directly, to which he would have lost had it not been for his pack finding him and rescuing him. Which also ended up exposing Lois as a Huntress associated with the Pact of Hunters due to Samuel, her father, being connected with the group, Clark was startled at finding out that two of his closest friends had been the very beings he was meant to avoid. Clark was hurt, but then it was revealed by Diana and Bruce that Lois had been the one that alerted the Pack to Luthor’s trap.

It was an eventful time, Because not too long after that whole mess Lois ended up becoming his girlfriend...his mate and pack Luna...not that she had to know what her Luna status meant.

But Lois was significant to him and the pack.

“Clark, Hurry up”, Lois says.

Clark nods and takes on of Jimmy’s arms, he pulls him up, “C’mon.”

* * *

Kara sucks in a breath as she simply lays in her bed, she’s looking up at the ceiling, her eyes had taken to her Beta glowing golden color, she feels her heart beating at an unusual rate, it’s something she’s never experienced. Today was so full of unexpected things, she almost lost control...three times. The first out of anger, the two other times were oddly out of place, her claws had come out, the third and final time was the last period of the day, she had gone to the bathroom and felt the sensation of her canines coming in. She freaked out but after a good five minutes, she collected herself and relaxed.

God, Kara screwed her eyes shut and she breathes slowly and softly, but before she could relax, a small knock comes at her door, and she sits up quickly as the door opens.

“Kara?”, comes the voice of the oldest Danvers.

Kara hums, she swallows thickly.

Eliza comes into the room, a look of surprise flashes across her face for a moment as she see’s Kara’s eyes. “Alex told me...and the school called…” 

Kara sighed softly and looked down in what appeared to be shame, Kara expected to be scolded, to be told to leave the Danvers home.

Kara screwed her eyes shut, waiting to be abandoned and casted out.

But it didn’t come, rather she felt the woman come closer, she felt the side of the bed sink as the woman sat down, she then felt arms wrap around her.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s not your fault, Kara”, Eliza hugged the trembling teen.

Kara leaned into the woman’s hold, she remained silent.

Eliza sighed as she began to run a hand through Kara’s hair, “It’s not your fault.”

The blonde nodded softly.

as the two soon fell into silence, the sound of footsteps came about, and soon those footsteps entered the bedroom.

Kara’s eyes opened to find Alex’s worried gaze.

“Hey”, Alex said softly as she stepped to the bed, she crawled as she slipped her shoes off, she settled behind Kara and hugged her from behind.

It was awkward, only for Kara though.

Eliza smiled, seeing that something In Alex and Kara’s relationship had changed for the better was nice, Eliza had known about Kara’s distance when it came to Alex, and she also knew of Alex’s attempts to help Kara, whether it be chaining her up for the full moon, or simply trying to start a conversation.

“You’re okay”, Alex whispered softly, her arms wrapped around the blonde’s body.

Kara sighed, awkward, but content.

* * *

Dinner as well as the rest of the day had come and went.

Alex sighed softly, she walked into her room and settled in for the night, finally finishing her homework. laying in her bed she allowed herself to process today’s happenings, she told her mother about Kara’s small loss of control, but held off when it came to the rumor that was definitely circling the school.

The rumor that Kara was dating some rich girl.

She wanted to keep that to herself and only ask Kara about it.

But that’d be done later, not now.

As the teen turned over on her side to face the wall, the door to her room opened with a small knock.

Alex hummed and turned back over, she found Kara staring at her with slight concern, a hand was rubbing the back of her neck, “Hey, something wrong?”, the brunette sat up.

“No, I just uh...Thanks...for dealing with me”, Kara‘s blue eyes met the brunette brown ones.

Alex smiled softly, “It’s no problem, Kara, honestly.”

Kara shrugged, “Okay...Uh, well, Eliza’s gone...left for the night and all, Um, good night.”, the teen was slightly awkward and fidgety, she turned around and began to pull the door to a close.

Alex’s face filled with a sympathetic expression.

  
“Good night”.


	4. Misprint P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a Mistake that will very well affect her relationship with Alex.
> 
> Well, Both Alex and Kara make the mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...Or at least my attempt at it, Good luck reading my trash, half assed chapter XD
> 
> and excuse any typos please.

 

 

The sound of Leaves crunching under her weight echoed around her, a small sighs escaped her lips as she walked barefooted through the leafy terrain.

“Feel any better?”, came a family voice.

“Kinda?”, The messy blonde said.

Alex’s lips curled into a smile, “Letting loose is good sometimes”, she shoved her hands into her pockets, a gust of chilly wind pushed passed her and blew her hair about for a short moment.

Kara shrugged, her clothing was torn in some places, her hair was messy, leaves decorated the blonde hair, mud and dirt covered the parts of her body that was exposed.

Alex’s eyes scanned the teen’s lean figure, “C’mon, Let’s get back before Mom comes home and sees you like this”, pearly white teeth flashing as a grin took over her lips.

Kara smiled lightly and nodded, getting to Alex’s side she walked beside her.

She had been feeling more and more in control of herself these past few weeks, she hoped to be in control enough to tame her inner beast during the full moon, she wanted to finally be able to be in full control, she didn’t want to continue being chained up and locked away.

Alex and her had began to grow closer, the Brunette was helping her tame the raging wolf within.

“I’ll make us something to eat while you shower, yeah?”, Alex said as she turned to Kara with a bright smile.

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

Eliza wasn’t aware of their attempts to tame the wolf Kara lost control over most of the times. They both kept it a secret because Alex insisted that they did.

Alex knew her mother wouldn’t exactly approve of such a dangerous task.

But Alex was willing to do this.

It’s been a good month and a half into the school year already, Kara had fallen into a rhythm with her days, doing her usual things, her habit consisting of going to school on time, attending all her classes, sitting with Winn when she had classes with him, if not, she sat with Lena.

Lena…

The only new thing that entered her life this year, in the time that they’ve gotten familiar with each other, Kara came to find out that Lena was wealthy, being a Luthor and all, Lena was adopted, and that she currently lived alone, she didn’t exactly explain why she was living alone, but that was fine by Kara, it wasn’t exactly her business.

She began to spend more and more time with ravenette, she even went over Lena’s place and hung out, watching movies and eating junk food, just doing ordinary teenage things.

Things were going well between school, home and her social life.

Even if People still believed Lena and her were dating.

Something they spoke over while they sat down for some coffee at some coffee shop.

Lena was smiley and giggly most of the time, it was nice and calming to Kara, almost as if the girl’s presence grounded her and kept her tethered down. Something akin to how Alex had her.

Kara would spend her nights in the Danvers home merely listening to the sound of Alex’s thumping heart, how every beat was never too fast or slow, it was at a constant rate, it was soothing and relaxing to the blonde, and Kara wondered why she didn’t do this any time sooner, why she didn’t let Alex in.

“I’m going to hit the shower, okay.”, Kara spoke first as they reached the house.

Alex nodded, “Okay. I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you’re out.”

Kara gives the brunette one last nod and heads off upstairs as soon as they enter the home.

Finally Kara feels some sense of clarity.

Finally she feels in some form of control.

* * *

 

“Jesus, Kara, You eat for three people at a time.”, Lena chuckled softly.

Kara smiled sheepishly as she stuffed a potsticker into her mouth. “Nuh-uh”, she mumbled.

Lena’s lips curled, breaking into a tender smile.

“So, You missed That Party Lane threw last month right?”, Lena pops a sudden question as she sips her tea.

Kara nods, “Y-Yeah, Busy that day”, Kara lies, knowing full well she didn’t go due to party falling on the day of a full moon.

Lena hums, “I see, Say, Another party’s coming up and all, and well...I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna go with me, if you can of course.”, the ravenette sets her cup of tea down and raises a hand to tuck a stray strand behind her ear, her cheeks are slightly pink and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, awaiting Kara’s answer.

“Another party?”, Kara says with slight surprise, “Uh, I um, Guess….I can go, when is it?”, the blonde asked.

Lena’s lips now curled up into a flirtsy Smile, “This coming Saturday”.

Kara hummed, Saturday...today was Thursday. “Uh, Sure then...I’ll go”

“Great! I’ll pick you up?”, Lena spoke a bit enthusiastically.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Sounds cool.”

The younger girl was clearly happy at this; at the fact that she and Kara were going to be going together.

“Uh, Question though, Who’s throwing the party?”, Kara asked curiously.

Lena smirked, “Me”, she winked playfully.

The Danvers was taken aback by this, “S-Seriously? Uh You do know the risks of throwing a party with a bunch of High schoolers right?”

Lena shrugged, “Please, My brother has done it and gotten off the hook plenty of times, I’ll slip away if anything, I’m a Luthor, Darling.”, the ravenette spoke slyly, she then stood up from her seat, “Feel free to invite anyone you want by the way, Topics that revolve or have something to do with you tend to circulate rather fast.”, She walked began to walk to the pool, she sighed softly and reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, then she bent down in the slightest and pushed her Skirt down.

Kara’s looked in, feeling an odd urge clawing inside the pit of her stomach. Her blue eyes roaming around the ravenette’s beautifully feminine physique.

Lena, sensing that she was being watched, turned to look over her shoulder, she caught Kara giving her a once-over, she smirked, her emerald eyes narrowing in a sly fashion, her expression growing ever so cunningly seductive, “You know Kara, sometimes it’s best to come and get what you want, rather than look at what you want.”, The heiress then turned away, looking forwards she then dived into the pool, leaving a stunned Kara.

“Wha...Uh I uh”, Kara’s voice cracked, when Lena popped up from the water, those emerald eyes stared at her with expectancy. she stood up suddenly and fast, her chair fell back, she swallowed thickly, “Uh Crap I uh, Alex needed me to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight, hah uh Bye, see you at school!”, The Blonde tried to contain her panic.

Lena sighed as she leaned against the side of the pool, she rolled her eyes once Kara turned and basically ran away.

God, she had Kara so wrapped up with her words.

and that was nice.

Now if only she could get the Danvers wrapped up in her bedsheets, that’d be better.

* * *

 

Kara huffed, she panted as she ran through the streets, she didn’t stop running until she had arrived at the Danvers home. She sucked in a breath and huffed, almost having made it into the Danvers home, but something inside her made her hesitant to enter the home, she suddenly felt her nostrils drown in a scent she knew oh so well.

Alex.

She felt this odd urge taking over her, almost pleading with her to find the Danvers girl and just bask in the scent, and she allowed herself to be taken over by her inner wolf.

Which she had no idea was actually something else.

* * *

 

Alex sighed softly, headphones over her head and music filling her ears, she had the eraser end of the pencil between her pearly white teeth, she was working on a book report for her Civics class, and so far, she only had her name at the top of the page.

“Relax, Danvers, you got this”, the brunette said to herself as she sat the pencil down and simply leaned back into her seat, her eyes closing for a moment, she took a deep breath and released it, repeating this action multiple times.

~ _Cherry_

_Tells me Some things I don’t want to know_

_And I can’t see_

_A light at the end for us anymore_

_But I can’t keep crying_

_All of the time_

_No I can’t keep crying_

_All of the time-_ ~

Alex unconsciously took her bottom lip between her teeth, the music playing loudly due to her putting the volume up a bit, her hearing engulfed by the electronic pop song, the music rendering her unable to hear her bedroom door open.

~ _Cherry_

_Can be very sweet when she needs a friend._

_But it’s only a mask that she wears so she can pretend._

_And I can’t keep running_ _All of the time_

_No I can’t keep running_

_All of the time_ ~

Alex is completely distracted by the song to even register the fact that she should be working on her paper.

and she remains tapping her index finger over her knee until she feels arms slip past her shoulder, she’s slightly startled, but quickly catches on.

“Kara! Shoot you scared me!”, Alex reaches up and takes the headphones off her head, she sets them on her blank paper, the music is still playing, she could hear it, faintly, but it was still there.

Kara sighs softly, she merely breaks away she wears a cool expression,calm and collected.

Alex hums, she turns the chair slightly and stand up from it, she’s curious to see what may have made Kara hug her, “What’s up?”, Alex asks curiously, she feels something shift in the air suddenly, she could see that something wasn’t quite right with the blonde, or rather, something was very, very different.

Kara shrugged, for a moment her eyes grew shiny, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. “Just...wanted to see you.”, Kara said.

Alex tilted her head to the side slightly, out of sheer curiosity she stepped forwards, she rose a hand and took the side of Kara’s face into her palm, “You sure that’s all? You seem like...you came for something else.” the brunette’s eyes search Kara’s for a moment, she doesn’t see Kara panic or shy away, she sees Kara sporting a calm demeanor.

Kara nods slowly, she shrugs, she keeps Alex’s gaze, both teens standing in a small moment of silence.

Alex sighed softly, she nodded, not wanting to push Kara too much, she accepts Kara’s dismissiveness.

“Alright, but if you need something, you can come to me”, the older teen smiled softly, she pulled her hand away and turned around, not expecting strong arms to wrap around her and pull her back.

Alex feels her breath hitch for a moment, she feels warmth pressing against her back, she feels the blonde’s arms holding her tightly against herself.

“What if I need you?”, Kara whispers, her lips graze the shell of Alex’s ear.

Alex feels herself breathing slightly faster, she feels her heart speeding up, thumping harder against her chest, she feels warmth spreading over her body.

Kara’s hands then move intimately to Alex’s hips, and she keeps the Danvers’ backside against her front firmly.

Alex feels all words get stuck in her throat when she tries to speak but suddenly feels Kara’s lips press against the side of her neck, firmly the lips begin to kiss a trail to the brunette’s exposed shoulder. It’s sudden and new, the feeling makes her squirm and buck back into the blonde, which seems to be just the reaction Kara was looking for.

Alex moans softly, she feels one of Kara’s hands move from her hip to a clothed breast, she feels Kara palming her breast softly, kneading before the hand slipped under her shirt, gliding over her soft belly to slip under her bra in one swoop and cup her bare breast, fingers take a hold of her nipple and begin to softly pinch it, Alex’s mouth falls open, a moan came rolling out as she backed into Kara’s hot body. God was Kara always this hot? Alex manages to think, unsure of whether or not the werewolf’s body temperature was normally like this.

“I want you, Alex”, Kara whispers, she brings her lips back up and close to the brunette’s ear, she breathes softly, “Let me...have you?”, Kara bucks her hips forwards, and she feels Alex’s ass graze her front, she then growls.

Alex Moans, she feels it…

She feels Kara’s mating cycle induced hard-on rub against her ass, she feels it’s length and she’s sure she feels how thick it is, she moans again, quite frankly feeling herself getting wet, she knows by now her panties are soaked.

But she also knows she has to stop this.

This isn’t Kara’s fault, she knows it, Kara hasn’t exactly been taught much about Mating, Mates in general and...Imprinting...and scenting

Which is why no doubt Kara thinks she wants to have Alex as a Mate.

Alex Blames Clark for not being there for Kara. For not explaining the Process.

Kara Imprinted on her, Alex doesn’t know when and how, but it explains Kara’s sudden jump to try and mate her. She knows that the Blonde’s lust has taken the wheel and is set on making Alex hers.

and Alex isn’t sure if she has the will to stop Kara from taking what she thinks she wants.

“Kara, Stop”, Alex says weakly, she speaks with a breathy tone.

Kara groans as she bucks her hips forwards again, she growls as she feels herself throb and strain harder in her pants, “Fuck, I need it, Please, Alex”, Kara groans, tensing as she feels Alex shifting to pull away. “Don’t”, Kara says with a huff.

Alex bites her bottom lip to withhold a sigh from escaping passed her lips, “This isn’t what you want, You don’t want me, Kara”, Alex feels her heart racing, “You’ve mistook the purpose of scenting and Imprinting, you’ve gone and imprinted on me by mistake, Kara, don’t…”, Alex is startled when Kara spins her around effortlessly.

Alex meets those suddenly dark blue eyes, her eyes are slightly teary, while Kara’s own are filled with lust. “I can smell you, Alex, you want me to mate you anyways, you smell good”, the blonde smirked, she steps forwards and began to place her hands over the Brunette’s hips, she then tugged the older teen’s sweat pants down in a flash. “I want you Alex, I do”, Kara begins to undo her belt.

Alex swallows thickly, she feels her heart racing.

This was going to be an awkward conversation for later.

* * *

 

The sound of faint wet slapping was heard echoing inside the oldest Danvers bed room, panting and moaning accompanying the occasional sounds of whimpers and protective growls.

“Unngh, Kara, harder!”, Alex moaned, she was riding the teen that was supposed to be her sister out, riding her cock like her life depended on it, moaning each time Kara slammed into her wetness, wanting to scream out in pleasure each time that wonderful cock just filled her to the brim, she was hurting but she adjusted to the pressure she felt at her hips from Kara’s girth, and it was all eventful from there.

Kara growled, she groaned and moaned, she felt Alex’s pussy clenching around her length each time she bottomed out, making sure the entirety of her cock had been welcomed into her should-be-sister's cunt. “Mmm, Fuck, Ungh! So wet and warm”, Kara panted, enjoying that Alex’s womanhood had adjusted and was accepting her cock fully.

Alex tilted her head back as she felt Kara’s hands shoot up to cup her breasts, she felt the teen take a hold of her nipples and pinch them, “Oh! God!”, Alex whined as Kara palmed her. She brought her hands over Kara’s taut abs and raked her nails down them, her voice growing louder and louder as her sister cock slammed into her brutally, she felt the penis throb, twitch, and she knew that she should expect Kara’s load to be shot into her.

“God you feel so….”, Kara grit her teeth as she suddenly and roughly roll them over, Alex was now on her back, and Kara was on top and still buried between her legs. “good.”, The blonde huffed as she sat up, Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist, she feels her cock throbbing with the need to cum, “I wanna see the look on your face when I cum inside you, when I make you mine”. Kara pulls out for a moment, she reaches down and begins to stroke herself, her eyes not leaving Alex’s very lust filled eyes, “Fuck, I just wanna hold out a little long, I want to keep going, I need to keep going, Alex.”

Alex takes her bottom lip between her teeth, she opens her legs wider to give Kara a view of her dripping cunt, “Then keep going, and don’t stop until I can’t feel my legs”, It’s a request that both favor.

and They go at it, they have sex, passionately, roughly and lustfully all night long, with Alex occasionally praying that Kara cumming inside her can be countered by the after pill.

She finds that Kara bites her, but only to mark, she finds that Kara loves to be praised while having sex, and praise, Alex does, she praises her for having such a well endowed ‘package’, she praises her for being able to make her cum twice before Kara comes herself, and she finds that Kara isn’t fond of oral, but isn't exactly opposed to it either.

And as Kara shoots what must have been her tenth load into the sweaty brunette, the alarm goes off, signalling that school isn’t so far off.

Alex pants, she knows there’s no way in hell she’s going to be heading to school, she isn’t sure if she could even walk properly.

“Fuck…”, Alex’s chest heaves; her body begins to grow limp as Kara merely groans, she feels the cock slipping out of her, semen no doubt dripping from her cunt.

Kara smirked confidently, she growls lowly, “How are your legs?”

* * *

 

It was awkward.

Once Kara came to her senses by the fourth day of fucking her sister on any given surface in their home, she’s explored Alex’s body, she’s touched her all over, It’s all too much like a dream, it’s vague yet vivid.

But it’s definitely real.

and they choose not to really delve into the topic, Or at least try.

Both teens had sex purely through Lust, feelings weren’t there, at least not ‘those’ feelings. It was simply the act of pleasure.

Alex was worried when her period came late, but it came, and it was a relief, it would have been even more awkward to explain to her mother that she and Kara had Four day unprotected Sex streak going.

Although, she did take the pills each time after Kara and her had finished their lustful fornicating.

She remained sore for a while, even going as far as to sit out of gym for the next two weeks after all the sex she had.

Kara feels guilty, she hates herself, she knows that it’s her fault and because of that she can’t bring herself to look at Alex in the eyes anymore, she avoids her like a plague, despite the fact that the full moon was coming up.

“Fuck”, she mumbles, she remembers during her haze of mating Alex, she skipped out on Lena, but did invite a lot of people to the ravenette’s party, when Lena asked her if she was still going, she made up an excuse, saying that Alex was sick and that she needed to take care of her.

Lena was obviously a little suspicious, but not of that fact that Kara had Alex in more positions than one, rather, Lena the next day texted her a question.

“ _Is this about what I said the other day?_ ”

Kara ignores it, she leaves the message there and replies after she’s finally come to her senses

“ _No_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my terrible writting hasn't scared y'all off and you're reading this, then the reason why Kara went off and slipped into 'Mating' mode on Alex will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!
> 
> btw...is Dub-Con to be tagged here? Like...I have no idea...cause like, Kara was out of it, but then again...idk, y'all are free to tell me if I need to add a tag or two.


	5. Misprint P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gap has formed between Kara and Alex; Eliza begins to suspects that something is wrong with her daughters, and the truth is revealed to her: Kara has an encounter with someone from her past, a past she wished would just stay left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos

Kara and Alex both know a wedge had formed between them.

and that was a big no.

and Alex was right, this problem will eventually come back and bite her in the ass.

and bitten in the ass, both girls will get.

* * *

 

Alex is distant, both girls go their separate ways at school, they act as if nothing happened, they try.

Both were burying what took place between them deep down, both highly dismissive when Eliza asks them if they’re okay.

But Eliza knows her daughter, and as far as she knows, she also Knows Kara, she knows they’re both hiding something, she can see it written all over Alex and Kara’s faces when they sit silently at the dinner table.

Her gut tells her to keep picking the subject.

So she tries a new tactic, she approaches the girls separately.

and she gets exactly what she needs.

Kara had gone out to hang about some girl Named Lena Luthor, Winslow Slipped off with the two girls, and Alex had a friend over, Maggie Sawyer.

Alex wasn’t completely alone, But Maggie didn’t have that super sensitive hearing like Kara did, so, Eliza called Alex down stairs to Fetch Maggie a snack.

Alex looks normal, she’s wearing the best darn poker face she thinks she ever seen. And that’s horrible.

“Alex, Would Maggie like some cookies?”, Eliza says as she see Alex grabbing two cupcakes.

Alex shrugs, “She’ll eat anything really.”

Eliza smiles, “Teenagers, lucky you girls.”, she gestures to the tray of cookies that sat on the table.

Alex walks passed her mother and grabs a few putting them on a small plate next to their cupcakes.

and then it comes.

“Alex, I know something’s wrong.”, Eliza speaks abruptly, she then looks about to make sure that Alex and herself were truly alone in the kitchen.

Alex tenses visibly, but quickly brushes it off, she turns to her mother and smiles sheepishly, “What are you going on about, Mom? I’m totally cool.”, Alex says. she then breaks her gaze away to look at the plate of junk food she had for Maggie and herself.

Maggie…

Alex swallows thickly. Unconsciously her facial feature darken and seem to grow sad.

“Alexandra, What is going on. I know something’s very wrong, and It’s not just you, It’s Kara too, she’s being distant again.”, Eliza says softly, she keeps her voice low, “A mother knows when something isn’t right with her children, and I’ll be damned I let you and Kara continue walking around each like both of you had some type of argument or something, you two are sisters-”

and Alex snaps, she reacts fast and without thought, “No we’re not! We aren’t sisters!”, Alex’s voice rises and it cracks.

and Eliza knows something terrible has happened.

“Alex, You-”

“No, we aren’t sisters!”, Alex says again, it comes out clearer, her voice still high.

as Eliza was going to open her mouth to speak, a knock at the door frame to the kitchen came about.

both Danvers turned to see Maggie awkward standing there.

“Um I am so sorry for interrupting, But, I got this family emergency, I have to go, and from what’s going on here, It’s best I let you to deal with whatever’s going on, uh Goodbye Ms. Danvers, see ya at school Alex.”, Maggie then waved off, she quickly scampered out of the household, Leaving Alex and Eliza completely alone.

Eliza turned to her daughter, Eye narrowing.

“You will talk.”

Alex shrinks, “Mom”, her voice grew shaky.

Eliza knows, she doesn’t have to be psychic to know that something bad had happened. She can read her daughter like a book, sometimes not exactly clearly, but clear enough to pick up when something’s off.

“Alex, Spit it out! Did you and Kara have a fight? I told you from the day we took her in she’d be your sist-”

“I had Sex with Kara!”, Alex blurts out, she feels something akin to relief wash over her, but she also feel anxiousness quickly flood in.

It was bad enough that she slept with another girl, but to sleep with her sister? even if they weren’t related biologically.

She wasn’t sure what her mother would think or say.

But surely she’d be disappointed.

Eliza falls into silence, words died in her mouth, she opens her mouth but only to shut it multiple times.

Alex begins to breath heavily, “I...It just happened, I instigated it I...”, Alex was now on the brink of tears, “I regret it, so does she, we just...we fucked up...I fucked up for letting it happen in the first place.”

Eliza was at a loss for words, she wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment, but she could see the regret all of her daughter face, and it broke her heart when Alex began to cry full on.

“Alex…”, Eliza breathed out and she stepped to her daughter, she wrapped her in a hug and held her tightly, “Relax, Honey, We can get through this together.”

Alex sobbed in her mother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Mom”

Eliza sighed, “It’s okay...just, can we talk about it?”, Eliza pulls away from Alex.

Alex is hesitant, but nods, “There’s nothing much to talk about, we just...did it...I mean...I...She...she was in her-”

“Mating Cycle?”, Eliza asks with surprise in her voice, “How? She needs-”, and before Eliza could finish that sentence off, she sighs out heavily, “She imprinted on you?”

Alex shrugged, “I think she meant to scent, but…”, She releases a heavy breath.

Eliza licks her lips lightly to moisten them, she feels weird and awkward, “I know this is awkward...especially talking to me about this but...Is there a chance you’re-”

“No!”, Alex says quickly, “No, Um...Just, trust me, now...can we...not talk about it?”

Eliza isn’t sure, she knows Kara must be talked to as well, but it’d have to be Alex herself and Kara together. “God, I’m stuck between Wanting to hunt Kara down or just sitting her down for a talk.”

Alex tenses, “Mom, I...We’re both at fault! She didn’t force me, she gave me a choice, I mean...we lost clothes, but she gave me the option of telling her...to stop.”, Her cheeks begin to burn, she shivered slightly due to remembering how after Kara began to get her and herself undressed, Kara had firmly told her to tell her to stop if she did something she didn’t like.

and Alex never told her to stop.

Eliza sighs again, “Fine. But i want that talk, we’re going to fix this issue, understand? I can’t stand living under a roof with both my teenage daughters getting all angsty on me and brooding.”

Alex nodded nervously. “Well, things aren’t going to go back as they were…”

It was time to face the music.

Eliza agrees with her daughter, “I know. But we can at least work around this...event”

* * *

 

Kara chuckled out dryly, forced even, she and Lena walked back from Winn’s place, they had all had fun, watching movies, playing a board game or two

It was interesting.

Lena was all smiley and giggly the entire time.

“So, That was nice”, Lena says with a smile.

Kara merely nods, she wears a small frown as she walks Lena to her car.

The Luthor raises an eyebrow, she’s noticed the way the Danvers girl has been. All day since she, Winn and Kara have been hanging out together, Kara had been distant, quiet, even forcing her laughter or smile.

and Lena knew fake when she saw it.

She turned to look at Kara, she looked sadly and gave the Blonde a small nudge with her elbow, startling the blonde.

Kara hummed as she jumped suddenly from the contact. She turned to the ravenette with a questioning look.

“What?”, Kara said a bit irritated.

Lena rose an eyebrow, feeling an urge to snap back, but quickly contained herself seeing as Kara had never acted like this before, “Are you okay?”

Kara’s face scrunches up for a moment, she answers, “Yeah...I’m fine.”, Kara speaks softly.

Lena doesn’t buy it, she sees something akin to hurt, sadness and frustration in the Danvers’s eyes, “Kara”, Lena stops walking just as they reach her car, she reaches out and puts a hand over Kara’s shoulder, giving a few squeezes to comfort her, “You know you can talk to me if something’s on your mind.”

Kara looks away for a moment, she’s hesitant, she looks nervous.

and after a good moment of silence, she finally speaks.

“I don’t wanna go home today”, Kara says softly, she’s still averting eye contact.

The ravenette’s eyebrows furrow, she frowns softly, “Why? What’s wrong?”, the Luthor asks with concerns, she wonder if maybe Kara’s going through something, something that she’s kept hidden from everyone else. “Kara?”

“I...Forget it”, Kara loses her nerve, “I should get goin-”

“No, No, Kara, you can’t just start and not finish”, Lena now has both of her hands over Kara’s shoulders, she holds her still, she can feel the blonde’s shoulders tensing. “Kara, talk to me”

Kara keeps looking away, she appears ashamed, and deep down inside, she is. “I…”, she releases a breath.

“Kara, look at me, You know we’re friends, You know you can tell me anything.”, Lena raises her hands and takes both sides of Kara’s face, she holds the blonde’s face tender, “Talk to me, you’ve been really distant lately and it just...makes me think you’re pulling away.”, emerald eyes meet those sapphire blue ones.

Kara’s lips part for a moment, they begin to quiver. “I...uhh..”, she struggles to get the words out, because it’s not everyday you tell your best friend you had sex with your own sister.

Lena sense the blonde's distress, she sighs softly, “Tell me”, she says with a sincere quiet voice.

“Um, I...It…”, the blonde takes a deep breath in, “Me...and Alex…”

Lena nods her head, showing that she’s following what’s being told to her.

Kara looks at Lena in the eyes one last time, “We slept together.”, she says slowly, slow enough for Lena to process what was being said.

and Lena didn't have to be told twice.

Emerald eyes grew wide, she felt her breath get caught in her throat, she felt her heart drop to her stomach, she felt sick.

“What?”, Lena says, “You...and...her...your sister? Kara, your sister? You had sex with your sister?”, Lena’s mouth remains parted, she begins to pull her hands away.

Kara realizes that she hadn’t told Lena about the Danvers and herself, she’s only told Lena a few things, but not all.

“Lena…”

“Of all people, Kara...God-”

“I was adopted last year...Alex and me aren’t related…”, Kara says with a rush, she looks frantic, “The Danvers took me in after I lost most of my family in a fire…”, the blonde begins to breath heavily suddenly.

Lena stops pulling away from the blonde as this new information begins to sink in.

‘Thank god.’, Lena thinks, she knows that maybe she shouldn’t be happy about that, but it was a lot better than knowing you have a crush on a girl that fucked her sister, that was just sick. But Kara and Alex were merely friends at best in Kara’s eyes, and Clearly Alex didn’t view Kara as a sister for them to progress into that…

“You...were adopted?”, Lena says softly.

Kara nods, “Yeah...I should have mentioned that...before you thought I was some sick pervert-”

“No! It’s...god…”, Lena blows a breath out in relief, she still feels a bit hurt that Alex had Kara and that Kara was with her.

“We aren’t dating or anything...it was a huge mistake, and now it’s all just…”

“Fucking awkward?”, Lena finishes Kara’s thought.

and Kara nods, her heart's racing. “Yeah...I fucked up...I don’t like her, and...she doesn’t like me...We...”

“Just fucked?”, Lena speaks again.

Kara cringes as she turns to give Lena a small frown.

“Practically...I think...God, we were both just using each other. The last time me and her actually sat down and talked about things was after...you know”, Kara spoke awkwardly, “...she said she had feelings for someone else, and I also had feelings for someone else…”, Kara turned away, “I fucked up.”, Kara said again.

The way Kara seemed to shoulder more of the burden, she seemed to blame herself, she seemed adamant that it was her fault.

Lena sighs softly, she feels bothered by the fact that Alex got to have a little bit of Kara in action, she feels herself wanting to find the older Danvers and punch her in the face.

“So, you had sex with her…”, Lena says without a second thought.

Kara swallows thickly, she turns to Lena again, silence restrains her.

“God, Kara.”, the Luthor sighs again.

Kara shrugs. “I didn’t exactly intend for it to happen...I...ugh...It’s...more complicated than that.”

Lena gives the Danvers an odd look.

Kara sighs, she looks down to her feet, “I...should get going now”, she says, she’s desperate to get away from Lena, it’s agonizing to be close to the girl she likes, yet hasn’t done anything about.

She should have stayed away from Alex, she should have. and now she has to deal with what happened.

Kara turns to go, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Kara”, Lena reaches out and grabs the Danvers’s arm, she holds her there, “Wait…”

Kara turns to look over her shoulder, “What?”

“You said you didn’t want to go home.”, Lena speaks softly, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

“Yeah, but I gotta go-”

“You can stay with me tonight.”, Lena offers with a sigh, she meets Kara’s gaze.

Kara blushes slightly, “No, no That’s not a good idea”, Kara says without thinking before she speaks.

Lena frowns out of confusion, “Why not?”

Kara didn’t intend to speak out loud, clearly, “Uh...Just…”, Kara’s mouth falls open and closed a few times.

Lena scoffs and lets go of the Danvers, “Kara...I just…”, Lena sighs heavily, and then speaks without a second thought, “Okay, go back to your big sister Alex-”

Kara’s face falls, “What’s that supposed to mean?”, she begins to feel her heart race again.

Lena shrugs, “Oh, I don’t know”, she speaks with a much colder voice almost akin to sarcastic.

Kara feels something inside her snap suddenly, she feels her nose flare slightly, she knows what’s coming on, and she knows better than to accidentally expose herself.

Kara grits her teeth, she quickly avoids opening her mouth and just turns around, she holds back a harsh growl from coming on, she balls her fists up and just begins to leave, speed walking away from Lena, she can feel her senses enhancing as she begins to pick up the pace of her walking, and she soon breaks out into a full sprint, leaving Lena stunned.

“Wait, Kara! I didn't!-”, Lena’s voice trails off as Kara disappears into the thick of the forest trails. “Mean it like that”, Lena whispers softly, “Fucking Idiot”, Lena curses herself.

* * *

 

Blue eyes open suddenly, the owner of those blue eyes sits up quickly, she finds herself in the middle of a river, she was sitting on a large flat rock just big enough for her body to lay on, her clothing was tattered and wet, her shirt was ripped open from the front.

She sits there just breathing, and she lays back down, she sees the thick of the tree blocking the sky from her view, she only sees those leaves, orange and dying, falling around her and into the stream.

at least she didn’t go home last night.

if home was what she could even call the Danvers’s house.

but she can only be grateful for a moment.

“Little one, I’ve finally found you”

The voice sends shivers down Kara’s spine, she sits ups quickly and gets to her hands and feet, she looks around.

and she suddenly sees black.

* * *

 

“Oh god, she left because of me”, Alex is pacing around, she sniffled as tears continue to run down her cheeks.

Eliza is worried, concerned, Kara never came home last night, she wasn't even responding to their texts or picking their calls.

“Alex relax.”, Eliza rubs her daughter’s back.

Alex sobs softly, “Fuck, I’m a horrible sister”

“No, No, Alex just relax-”

“I am! What kind of sister fucks their sibling? I took advantage of Kara! She wasn’t in the right state of mind and I let her…”, Alex’s voice trails off for a moment, she then opens her mouth to release another curse, “Fuck!”, Alex buries her face into her hands, she gets away from Eliza, she feels disgusted by herself, she leaves the living room and runs up to her bedroom.

Eliza releases a shaky breath. She doesn’t know what to do in this case, she isn’t sure she could even do much.

Should she call the police? report Kara missing? or...should she get in contact with Clark.

He may be able to find her, he has a pack that can spread out and find her through scent, it shouldn’t be that hard.

and As Eliza straightens herself out, she begins to walk to the kitchen to get the phone and Call Clark, but as she does, the front door opens with a loud crash.

Eliza turns abruptly, she stops what she’s doing and rushes to the front door, and as she gets there, she screams.

“ALEX!”, she lets out a scream of panic.

There before her was a very badly beaten Kara.

Kara was face down on the floor, her back had what appeared to be claw marks, she was bleeding from her many wounds, a bite mark was obvious by Kara’s side, which also appeared to be giving Kara a hard time breathing by the way she panted unconsciously.

“ALEX!”, Eliza screamed again, her voice cracked slightly, she got to Kara’s side, “Hey, Hey! Kara, Kara, Honey!”, Eliza began to hyperventilate for a moment, running her hands around and over Kara’s wounds, “Oh god, what the hell happened to you?”, Eliza said in a whisper, she grew slightly teary eyed.

“Mom!?”, Alex’s voice came from behind the woman, and then a sob came, “Oh my god, Kara!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while haven't I?
> 
> Sorry.

****

Alex frowned sadly as she stared at her sister's body, the body she helped her mother move to Eliza’s study, the body was laying on the cleared table.

It’s been well over 7 hours since Kara returned battered, and the sun was already starting to rise.

“What the hell happened to you?”, Alex nearly whimpered, her lips twitched slightly as she tried to withhold a sob, she felt uneasy even though Kara’s wounds healed quickly.

Eliza had slipped off to call Clark, She felt the need to warn the Male Alpha about Kara coming back the way she did. The fact that Kara had returned badly beaten meant that someone or something was out there and aware of Kara’s presence. 

Kara’s wounds seemed fairly serious, deadly even, but for some odd reason, Kara’s wounds began to heal, closing up and disappearing as if they never happened.

and all in such a short time.

Eliza was going to inform Clark of the detail regarding Kara’s oddly fast healing process. So while she was on the phone with the man, it left Alex to watch over the unconscious blonde.

Alex sighed heavily as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she gave the blonde’s body one last glance and then turned her back towards the blonde, she stepped closer to the door and began to reply to the Annoying Sawyer’s texts, unknown as to what was happening behind her.

The blonde stirred slightly, eyes, bright golden opened as if with purpose, sharp canine’s came in, Kara began to sit up slowly, she narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust her vision as she suddenly stumbled off of the table.

Alex jumped, startled, she turned around quickly to see her sister- uhh...Alex grit her teeth, they had sex, the sister thing just wasn’t going to work anymore Alex thought, but she pushed that aside for now and shoved her phone into her pocket, “Kara!”, Alex gasped out.

Kara struggled to stand up straight, but she managed and got to her feet, she huffed, her huffs came out deeper and deeper as if…

Alex’s eyes widened as she froze in place to take the blonde’s figure in.

Kara began to look up at the brunette, and she growled heavily, her eyes held an empty animalist gaze, something in them suddenly scared Alex. 

“Kara?”, Alex began to feel her heart race in anxiousness, she felt fear coursing through her veins.

Kara was looking at her as if she was the enemy.

Alex’s eyes looked down to find that Kara’s claws had come in, “Kara...It’s me...Alex”, Alex whispered softly, she swallowed thickly and began to slowly step back, she knew that any sudden movements can easily trigger Kara into a frenzy.

“Kara, relax, it’s okay, you’re safe.” Alex’s voice began to shake slightly. “Kara”

Kara stepped forwards, she stumbled, still unbalanced, she blinked her golden eyes multiple times, as if not able to see clearly, she growled heavily and flashed Alex her sharp deadly canines, no doubt warning her to stay away.

Alex sucked in a shaky breath. “Kara, it’s me.”

Kara began to shake her head slightly, as if disagreeing, she rose a claw up and took a hold of the side of her head, she then growled at Alex once more as she began to retreat backward…

and Alex knew what was going to happen next, “Kara, don’t!”, Alex yelled as Kara spun around, hopped over the table and jumped through the window, shattering it. “Kara!”

* * *

She huffed, she panted, she ran, and kept running.

She wouldn’t stop running, not until she felt something akin to control of herself. But then again, this wasn’t her fault, she didn’t lose control, rather she was forced to...forced against her will to reveal the monster that she had tried to keep at bay within.

She was attacked and bitten.

Something bit her.

She remember the burning sensation she felt as those sharp canines sank into her ribs, she swore they punctured her lungs, but she was still alive…

Kara growled deeply as she ran passed the trail she took for school, she ran faster and faster.

the sound of water began to echo in her ears, and she knew she was close to where she was attacked, maybe a little too up north, but she’d move down stream once she got down there.

Kara huffed as she saw the coming cliff, and without hesitation and she kept her pace of fast running, and she jumped off the steep cliff as she reached the edge without stop, she was plunged into the icy water.

and suddenly she felt whole.

Kara’s feet touched the many rocks and pebbles below the running water, she allowed herself a moment to bask in the feeling of being submerged in the icy water.

‘This is nice’, she thought to herself as she opened her eyes, she soon began to walk up the stream, as she did, the stream’s level grew less and less deeper, allowing for Kara’s body to slowly resurface, she released a content breath as she was face out of the water, small white puffs escaped her lips each time she breathed. She continued to walk further and further up the running water, due to her naturally hot body soaked in icy water and the freezing temperature, her body was starting to emit something akin to steam, it was white and faint, but if closely looked at, once could see the very faint puffs of steam coming off of the werewolf’s body.

“It smells like blood.”, Kara whispers to herself as she takes a sniff of the air around her, she’s able to narrow down the scents around her within a good amount of distance away from her, she knew she was close to where she woke up only to get attacked.

The smell was of carnage, it was a smell that was said that werewolves could become addicted to, which would later lead them to kill to get the enjoyment of the scent. Kara shivered slightly at the smell, it filled her nostrils, she’s never smelled anything like this, this scent belonged to the thing that attacked her.

She was close.

If she could remember this scent, maybe in the future she could find the one responsible for jumping her while she was off guard.

She growled lightly as she began to reach the spot with the big flat like stone, the one she woke up on.

“Here”, Kara says as she’s now waist down inside the water.

She stands still, she only turns her head to look around, taking in the scenery, her eyes still remained in their Werewolf stage, her claws on the other hand had simply returned to normal, she began to sniff out anything odd, any trace of that dreaded scent and where it could have gone to.

“Kara!?”, Comes an all too familiar voice.

Kara grunts and turns her body to see Alex with a gun strapped to her waist staring at her with concern, the brunette is slightly panting, no doubt that she had ran all the way through the thick forest trails to get here.

“What do you want?”, Kara speaks harshly.

Alex flinches and steps back slightly, she frowns sadly and sighs as she swallows thickly, “You left, You just-”

“I’m fine, leave me alone”, Kara says as she kept the Danvers’s gaze, she speaks with distant coldness.

Alex feels her heart ache, she feels that Kara is pushing her away again, and she knows that it’s her fault. and so Alex does what Kara wants, she turns around with teary eyes and begins to walk away.

Kara would leave it like that, she would let Alex go, but by the way Alex’s heart speed up and then slow down all too quickly, Kara knew she hurt Alex. So Kara sighed out heavily and walked towards the side of some grass, she exited the water and began to make her way to the older woman.

‘Stupid, Stupid, Stupid-’, Alex thought to herself repeatedly.

“Alex…”, Kara spoke more gently, she caught up to the brunette and reached out, grabbing her by the sleeve of her shirt, “Wait.”

Alex stopped in her tracks, still facing away from the blonde.

Kara sighed softly, “I’m sorry.”, She says as she pulls the brunette towards herself, Alex shifts to turn around and both girls break into a hug, a tight hug of security.

Kara feels comfort in having the brunette in her arms, she feels like all is okay.

“I’m so sorry Kara”, Alex sobs softly as she buries her face into the wolf’s shoulder.

Kara nods, “Relax, everything's fine.”

Alex nods her head and lifts her face from Kara’s warm shoulder, she meets Kara’s soft gaze, “We fucked up really bad.”

Kara smiled lightly, “very.”, she chuckles softly, “We’re okay right?”

The brunette moves her head to reassure the blonde, “Of course.”

“Good”, the wolf sigs out in relief.

as they shift and turn to walk back towards the house, Kara’s suddenly hit with a taser to the sternum, and she falls back and releases howl that Alex isn’t sure she’s ever heard before.

“Mom!”, Alex yells out.

Eliza wears a hard frown as she stares at the thrashing, howling Blonde.

“I’m still mad.”, is Eliza’s only words as she finally stops tasing the blonde.

Kara is even more dirty from thrashing over the dirt floor, she sits up and stares at Eliza with surprise.

Alex cringes, she almost forgot...she told her mother everything about her and Kara’s little sexual adventures.

“Uh…”, Alex turns to a shocked Kara.

Eliza glares at the blonde for a moment.

“I kinda told mom…”, Alex says and Kara tenses heavily, the muscles in Kara’s stomach and arms tighten as proof.

“O-Oh…”, Kara manages, she then looks down and sees the small metal needle that transfers the electric volts to her body still buried inside her skin, the wires leading back to the gun in Eliza’s hand. “Oh.”.

“Yeah, ‘oh’. We’re going to have a very long talk, All of us.”, Eliza sighed as she straightened her posture to stand straight.

Kara’s face went slightly red.

Alex merely sucked in a breath, she knew today was going to be a long day, despite not going to school.

* * *

“Kara’s not in today?”, Winn spoke with slight surprise he sat in his usual seat.

Lena shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat, “I don’t know.”, she says as she takes out a pencil and a notebook to write down what was on the board.

Winn sighs softly, “That sucks.”, the male sits back in his seat, his back against his chair.

Lena merely shrugs, she remains silent, she feels a knot of guilt in the pit of her stomach, Kara had trusted her with an issue and she ended up turning around and shooting it right back to her, she pushed Kara away no doubt.

There’s no way Kara will ever talk to her again. The look of disbelief and anger that flashed over Kara’s face displayed what Kara felt at her little comment.

‘Damn it’.

Lena knew Kara wasn’t going to be coming at all today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot where I was taking this fic....soooo yeah
> 
> Bare with me, I'm trying to find my writing spirit.


End file.
